


Justify my love

by Karina



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Oasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oasis has just done a tour in Japan, and it's their last few days. Liam invites Noel to a different kind of hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justify my love

Justify my love

Oasis had just finished their gigs in

Japan, and were about to head back to the

UK in a few days. ‘We’ve still got time to go sightseeing, and have a go at acting like tourists,’ Liam thought, as he called one of their Japanese staff that was there to help them during their tour. He was courteous enough to apologise for the mishap in regards to Liam and Noel’s room at the hotel. Initially, they were supposed to stay in separate rooms, but an error in the computer caused both of them to sleep in the same room.

 

 

 

 

 

     Even though they were in the same room, it was a posh, five-star hotel. It was a difficult situation for Liam to attempt to seduce Noel, but Liam just couldn’t bear that any more. Luckily, Noel was taking a shower, so he couldn’t hear Liam’s voice on the phone. After the conversation with the staff member, Liam was relieved; he could finally do what he had planned.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Noel, I’ve found a new place for us to stay.’

 

 

‘Where?’ asked Noel, whilst still combing his hair.

 

 

‘Erm, just somewhere I found,’ Liam replied.

 

 

‘I thought we didn’t have to leave this hotel until tomorrow morning,’ Noel looked at him inquisitively.

 

 

‘Yeah, but I thought we could get to our next hotel as soon as I’ve found one,’ Liam explained to his brother.

 

 

‘Are we leaving now?’

 

 

Liam looked again at his brother. ‘As soon as you get your bags ready, we can go. I’ve already notified the Japanese staff members to let the rest of the band know we’ll be staying at a different place.’

 

 

Noel shrugged at him. ‘All right,’ he nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

      Upon arrival at the hotel, Noel thought it was a rather strange looking hotel, with numbers that looked like prices showing on a sign outside.

 

 

‘I’ve never seen any hotel with the fucking prices showing,’ Noel remarked, then continuing,

 

 

‘Liam, it seems like that five-star hotel was too posh for you. Maybe the food was too poncey….’

 

 

Liam merely smiled at him as they entered the hotel.

 

 

‘Noel, this hotel apparently doesn’t allow people to stay in separate rooms, as I’ve heard.’

 

 

Noel smirked at his brother. ‘I’m already used to sleeping in the same sodding room as you, so I don’t give a damn.’

 

 

Liam then went to the reception to get their key to their room.

 

 

 

 

 

As they entered the room, Liam immediately went to the lavatory to hide himself from Noel at the moment. ‘I’ll be in the loo,’ he said as he hurried to the lavatory. Noel began looking round the room with suspicion.

 

 

‘Why the fuck is the room so huge? And why the hell is there only one bed?’ he wondered. Then he glanced at the leather sofa at the corner of the room, and thought, ‘Well, one of us could sleep on that sofa.’

 

 

 

 

 

Still curious about the room, Noel opened a cabinet that was beneath the flat-screen TV. He saw several DVDs neatly stored in the cabinet, as well as a sticker inside the cabinet that read in Japanese and English: “These DVDs are only for viewing in this room.” He took out a random DVD from the cabinet, and while he didn’t understand Japanese, he was startled, nonetheless. The cover of the DVD showed numerous young Japanese men with dyed light brown or blonde hair, wearing football jerseys of a probably non-existent club, being fucked by other young men---a gay porn film.

 

 

 

 

 

Noel raised an eyebrow at Liam, who had come out from the lavatory, and shoved the DVD in front of him.

 

 

‘I didn’t come here to see a gay porn film involving Japanese men with fucking Damon Albarn haircuts who fuck other men while pretending to be footballers!’

 

 

Liam was amused. ‘Gay porn DVD, innit? You wanna see a bunch of fake footballers getting fucked in the arse?’ he taunted.

 

 

‘I said I didn’t want to,’ Noel replied, but realised his brother had a sly expression on his face that made Liam look…sexy.

 

 

Liam kept staring at Noel, and continued.

 

 

‘Well, Noel, what is it that you want to see, then?’

 

 

Noel walked backwards towards the bed, and found that he was nearly lying on it. Liam continued to walk towards Noel, pushed him onto the bed, his hands caressing Noel’s soft hair, and pressed his lips against Noel’s. Noel started to blush, but also put his hands round Liam’s neck. Liam’s tongue then found its way into Noel’s hot mouth, and Noel also held onto Liam even tighter.

 

 

‘I knew you were fancying me, Noel. Those lustful gazes you show me…well, you can’t fool me,’ Liam whispered in Noel’s ear. Noel felt the heat within him rise, and he could feel his cock now erect after his brother’s naughty words and kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

     Liam pressed himself against Noel, his erection pressing against Noel’s bulging groin. Noel suddenly reached out to Liam, undoing his trousers and taking off his underpants, exposing Liam’s rock hard cock. ‘You wanna suck on it, don’t you, Noel?’

 

 

Noel nodded, and started licking it and sucking it, his tongue massaging the tip of the cock. Liam then ordered Noel to stop, and began taking off Noel’s trousers and underpants. His rock hard cock was exposed, fully erect and aroused. Liam reached under the bed and took out a sex toy that the hotel kept for guests using the room. He gently used the vibrator against Noel’s cock. Noel let out sweet moans of pleasure and managed to childishly pant, ‘I don’t want a bloody sex toy to pleasure me, Liam. Please Liam, I need you.’ His lips were pursed in a childish pout that aroused Liam even more. Here was his older brother, naked with an erect cock, yet gazing at him with a childish expression that made Noel Gallagher look like the younger one. Liam licked his own lips, remarking, ‘Now who’s the pouty little boy?’

 

 

Usually, such a remark would have annoyed Noel, yet it was strangely erotic, coming from his younger brother.

 

 

 

 

 

     Liam started licking Noel’s cock, after seeing such an eager expression on his brother’s face. His tongue started gently licking it, then gradually licking it more rapidly, while fondling Noel’s erect and sensitive nipples. Noel shivered in pleasure, letting out sensual moans. Liam reached out for the container of lubrication on the table nearby the bed, applying it to his own cock, and slowly inserted his cock inside Noel. Noel was tight inside, easily gripping Liam’s cock, while Liam moaned loudly at the intense sensation. Liam started fucking him, with each thrust getting deeper within him.

 

 

‘Liam, oh god, fuck…’ Noel winced at the waves of pleasure he was feeling, and started to feel the sensation build up.

 

 

Liam suddenly stopped fucking him, and pulled out. His older brother whimpered again, this time not in pain, but with that very same childish, pouty expression on his face.

 

 

‘Liam, why don’t you fucking let me cum? Why did you have to stop?’

 

 

‘You think you’re the only one who’s begging for more? I still want more, but I want to tease you, and by doing that, you’re teasing me too, in the end. Noel, I don’t mean to be cruel; just you wait, you’ll have the most intense orgasm ever.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Liam started to insert his cock into Noel again, pounding even harder into him. Noel’s hips started moving to the rhythm of their fucking, and with each thrust, their moans became louder, and intense. ‘Liam’s treating me like a younger brother now, smirking in pleasure over my pouting, yet it feels so fucking good,’ Noel thought as his cock edged nearer to orgasm.

 

 

‘Noel might be five years older than I am, but in the bedroom, he seems so damn vulnerable like some teenage kid,’ Liam thought to himself.

 

 

‘Liam, I’m about to cum,’ Noel panted desperately.

 

 

‘I am too, Noel, ah, fuck,’ Liam continued thrusting, although the sensation that he was about explode was felt throughout him.

 

 

Liam and Noel exploded simultaneously, with Liam’s cock sending cum into Noel with every throb of his intense orgasm.

 

 

Meanwhile, Noel’s cock shivered in an orgasm, cumming all over Liam’s hand, with some cum spurting on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

     They both then started getting ready to go to bed, and Noel, returning to his normal self, wryly smiled at his younger brother. ‘You didn’t tell me this hotel was designated for sex.’

 

 

Liam laughed gently, kissing Noel on the cheek, and hugged his shoulder.

 

 

‘I thought you’d notice. What kind of hotel has the prices on a sign outside, has porn films, has sex toys and a reception desk with no one there? Of course it’s somewhere to fuck, not some posh hotel.’ Noel pulled the sheets up to his chest. ‘You were good, Liam. Sex with you seems to be the most intense.’

 

 

‘Well, I could say the same about you. Oh, and you looked a lot younger and vulnerable with your begging and pouting.’

 

 

Noel blushed at the remark.

 

 

‘There’s a café that I’ve heard of round here. Maybe we could go there tomorrow and eat some sweets or something?’ Liam asked, stroking Noel’s hair.

 

 

‘Good idea,’ replied Noel.


End file.
